My Life As Izumi Uchiha
by MusicIsLife2015
Summary: Izumi has to marry Madara but that's not the biggest thing on her plate. One of her sisters just killed her gang, she has to join the Uchiha's gang, and she has to take care of a ten year old. Read as Izumi and Madara's relationship grows. Madara/OC! AU! If you don't like it, don't read it! Really, really OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a new story that I thought up. I have to admit that I have fallen in love with Madara and I have a OC that would be perfect for him. So I came up with this story in my head. So I hope it's good and this is my first time writing a rated M story. So please bare with me as we go though this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did then Sasuke and Sakura would be together! I do own Izumi and Aya and all the other OCs.**

* * *

I'm on a private jet with my littlest sister, Aya, going to Japan. The jet ride is long so let me fill you in.

My name is Izumi Nariko. I'm twenty-two years old. My family used to be leaders of the Nariko Gang but my younger sister, Mariko, killed the entire gang except for me and Aya. I had to fight Mariko for mine and Aya's life. I ended her life the same way she killed our entire gang. I stabbed her through the heart and as she died, she laughed with blood flowing from her mouth. I can still hear that laugh in my memory. After the fight, I grabbed Aya, who was in my room, threw some clothes of ours in a couple suitcases and left that god forsaken house. I called the bank and had them transfer all the gang's money into my bank account. Then I called an real estate agent and got a house in Japan where an old family friend lives.

"Izumi. We're here."

Aya says in a small voice as she shakes me awake. She doesn't know why we left. I didn't let her see the things I had to see with her ten year old eyes.

"Okay Aya. Grab onto my hand so you don't get lost."

She grabs my hand and we walk off the jet into the airport. We grab our suitcases at the baggage place then got into a taxi.

"Izumi where are we going?"

Wrapping herself around my arm.

"Our new home. After we get our suitcases in the new house. We have to go to someone's house to talk about something."

"Okay sissy."

Aya says falling asleep on my arm and the taxi driver drives to our new home.

* * *

"Hey lady. Here's your stop."

The taxi driver says and I quickly pay him. I pull Aya into my arms as I step out of the taxi. I grab the suitcases one at a time out of the taxi.

The house in front of me is small compared to my old house but it would have to do. The house has two stories, a tiny yard, and a large garage next to the house. I put the suitcase down that I'm holding and gently shake Aya awake.

"Izumi are we here?"

Aya asks rubbing her eyes with fists.

"Yes. Do you want to explore?"

Aya nods her head quickly.

"Do you have your kunai?"

Aya pulls the kunai from her Mario stuffed animal.

"Good. Here are the keys. Just be careful."

She runs to the front door and then disappearing into the house. I sigh and grab the suitcases and walk into the house. Aya appears at the top of the stairs.

"Izumi I found my room and yours."

I walk up the stairs with the suitcases in hand and follow Aya to our rooms. The first room we stop at is Aya's room. It has a twin-sized bed, a desk, walk-in closet, and a bathroom. I sit her suitcase on the bed.

"Now Aya. You don't have to unpack now if you don't want to. Be in my room in ten minutes."

I walk out of the room and walk to the last door in the hallway. I open the door and walk in. The room has a queen-sized bed, a desk, dresser, in-suite bathroom, and a walk-in closet. I sit my suitcase on the bed and walk into the bathroom. The bathroom has a shower, a hot tub, a toilet, and a sink. The floors are heated.

I look into the mirror to find an emotionless woman starring back at me. My hair is a mess and I look like I haven't slept in days. I walk back into the bedroom to find a ponytail. When I find one, I put my hair into a messy bun. I sigh and sit down on the bed. Aya comes running in.

"Izumi. Who are we going to met?"

I get up and grab my cell phone.

"Someone who mom and dad knows."

Aya grabs my hand and starts to drag me toward the door. I quickly remove my hand, grab the two katanas under the clothes, put them on my back, and then I grab Aya's hand to let her drag me down to the garage.

"Look what someone got us!"

Aya says looking at the car. I walk over and open the driver side door. The keys are in the engine.

"Get in, so we can get this meeting over with."

She gets in on the passenger side. The car has black leather seats that are heated. Aya is buckled in and I start the car. I pull out of the garage.

* * *

I pull up to the gate that surrounds the house. The house is actually a mansion. It has a very large yard and it reminds me of my old home.

"Hello. Who is this?"

A screechie voice says from the box.

"I'm Izumi Nariko."

"Alright. Just a moment."

The gate opens and I park in front of the stairs next to a black sporty car.

"Aya, do you have your kunai?"

I ask turning off the car. She nods. We step out of the car and walk up the stairs to the door. The butler is holding the door open for us.

"Hello Ms. Nariko. And who is this?"

The butler eyes Aya. I block his view of her. Han quickly averts his eyes away from Aya.

"Han. I need to see Tajima."

Han quickly turns around.

"I'll take you to the Master. But the little girl will have to stay with me."

"No. I will only leave her with someone I trust. Now take me to the Master."

I glare at the back of Han's head.

We begin to walk toward the person I dread the most. Han stops in front of a door and opens it.

I take a deep breath and walk in with Aya's hand in mine. The man sitting in the chair is Tajima Uchiha of the Uchiha Gang.

"Hello Ms. Nariko. Where are your parents?"

I sit down in the chair in front of him. I put Aya in my lap.

"Please can you bring in Sophie?"

He nods and calls someone on his phone. A moment later, Sophie comes in. I take Aya off my lap and she pulls me into a hug. Sophie Uchiha is my friend from years ago. Every time I had to come with my parents to meetings, we would meet up and have fun. She's a year older than me. She let's go and laughs.

"I missed you all these years. Can I ask you a favor though?"

She nods.

"Can you watch Aya for me?"

She nods again and I turn toward Aya.

"Can you go with my friend Sophie for awhile? She won't hurt you, I promise?"

Aya nods and hugs my legs before she takes Sophie's hand. They walk out of the room and I sit back down.

"My gang has been killed by my traitor sister Mariko. I killed her out of revenge and the safety of my youngest sister. I came to ask you if our gangs can be allies or united?"

Tajima looks at me then grabs his phone. A man walks in a little later on. He has long waist length hair with shoulder length bangs that frame his face and covers his right eye. He's a lot taller than me. He stands about two heads taller than me. He's wearing baggie shorts and a cutoff shirt that shows his biceps.

_'Yum! Can I get a piece of that?'_

I face palm myself in my thoughts. Tajima gets out of his seat and walks over to the man.

"Izumi this is my son Madara."

Madara stares at me and I stare back.

"Izumi if you want to unite with my clan then you're going to have to marry my son."

I look over at Tajima with a bored look.

_'Is that sexy man going to be my husband? Yes I accept! He can do whatever he wants to my body!'_

"If I marry Madara then what will happen to Aya?"

I ask standing up.

"Your sister will stay with you, of course. Just know when she's older that she will be part of the Uchiha Gang and so will you if you accept."

I bite my lower lip thinking.

"I accept Tajima. When do you want the wedding to be?"

I ask tugging softly at the bottom of my kimono.

"It will be soon. I'll get back to you on that one. For now, you and Madara need to get to know each other."

I look at Madara. He doesn't look to happy about the whole matter. I sigh.

_'Great just great. I'm going to marry a sexy, hard ass.'_

I sigh in my thoughts.

"I'm not going to marry her. I refuse."

Madara says in his husky voice then he shakes his head and walks out of the room.

"He'll warm up to you. You'll probably find him in the training room. I've have Han take you there."

Han appears out of nowhere and bows to Tajima.

"How may I help you, Master?"

"I need you to take Ms. Nariko to the training room and quickly."

Tajima says sitting back down and looking at the computer screen. Han bows again and softly pulls me toward the door.

"I'll be in touch Izumi. Good-bye for now."

The door closes between us and Han quickly takes me to the training room.

"Good luck Ms. Nariko. You'll need it."

Then Han disappears. I slow open the door to find Madara punching a punching bag.

"Fuck that old man. Why the fuck do I have to marry some bitch, who I don't even know? Why can't Izuna?"

He starts punching harder and faster. I look around the room to see what else is in the training room. It just your usual training room.

I sigh and pull my gloves out of my back pocket. Madara spins around and glares at me.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

I finish putting my gloves on and walk toward him with a bored expression.

"Well your dad told me to find a way to bond with you so here I am."

I roll my eyes as he snarls.

"We're sparing. Right here. Right now. No weapons. Just our bodies."

I sigh again. I take both of my katanas off my back and take the kunai that is in my boot. I put them on the floor near the door.

I turn around and he comes at me. He throws a punch and I dodge it. It goes on like that for a couple of minutes until he decides that he's going to pull a fast one on me.

I slow down to save my energy when he grabs me by the arms and slams me against the wall. I gasp for breath. He puts his hand around my throat and squeezes. I look at him emotionless.

"Is... that... all... you... got?"

He throws me on the ground and gets on top of me.

"Do you want me to fuck you now or later? Because it's going to be very painful for you."

He says and to prove his point he grinds against me. I hold back a moan.

_'Why did I almost moan? I don't really know Madara very well.'_

**_'Because you're attracted to him. Go for it now or wait til you're married to him.'_**

_'Who are you?'  
_

**_'I'm your inner. Everyone has__ one.'_**

He grinds against me again. I let out a moan.

"Well well well. I guess I'll just have to fuck you later to keep you under control."

He gets up and walks away. He stops and turns his head toward me.

"Watch your fucking back. Because next time we're alone you're mine."

He disappears and I get up. I walk over to my stuff and put it back where I had it before. I straighten my clothes.

_'Wow! Did he just do that or am I in a dream?'_

**_'It happen. Next time though, he's not going to stop. You know that right?_**

_'Yeah I know that.'_

I shake my head to clear away the conversation that I just had to myself. I wander outside the training room to find Aya and Sophie.

* * *

**Wow. Just wow. I didn't think I could write something like this but I am now.  
**

**So tell me how you like it please and if you want to be a character in my story just message me telling me a little about your character.**

**Thanks loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 172 views and 4 reviews for the last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I have a reason and that's school. The school year is whining down and that means finals. :/**

**So I won't be able to update as soon as I want to. Please be patient!**

**Monster**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It has been two days since I met Madara. Things have been uneventful. Aya and I have settled into our new home.

I'm sitting at my desk on the computer when my cell rings.

"Hello."

_'This is Tajima Uchiha. I'm calling about the wedding date.'_

"Okay. When are you planning for it to be on?"

I lean back in my chair.

_'In two weeks on May 24th. A wedding planner will be in contact with you in the next five hours or so. Any questions?'_

I ran hand through my black and blue hair.

"Will I be living at your house or in my house?"

I hear him sigh.

_'Where would you like to live?'_

"I'm not going to lie, Mr. Uchiha. I would love to live in my new house. Will that be a problem with Madara?"

I hear him sigh again.

_'Madara will have to get over it. I will tell him that he will be moving. His things will start arriving at your house next week. Any other questions?'_

"No, Mr. Uchiha. That will be all."

_'Well good day Ms. Nariko.'_

"Good day Mr. Uchiha."

I end the call and cover my face with my hand.

_'I can't believe that I agreed to something like this. What would mother and father think?'_

**_'They would think you are doing the right choice. You are protecting the Nariko name by joining with the Uchiha, the strongest gang in the world besides the Senju.'_**

_'Do not ever mention the Senju to me again.'_

A loud knock pushes the voice away for now. I get up and walk to the top of the stairs when Aya opens the door.

"Aya what have I to-"

"Shut up Izumi."

Madara says walking into the doorway. Aya smiles up at him.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha."

He glares at me and rubs her head.

"Hello Aya. I need to talk to your sister for a moment so can you go play in your room for awhile?"

She nods.

"Good girl."

He says as he starts to walk up the stairs.

"Madara, what a surprise?"

I act surprise even though he's probably here because his father told him about moving here.

"Don't lie to me."

He hisses under his breath. He grabs my arm and pulls me to my room.

"Aya, put your headphones in just like back home. Okay?"

She nods and goes to her room.

Madara pushes me onto the bed and slams the door close.

"Are you fucking serious about me moving here?"

"Yes I am."

He closes his eyes and puts a hand over his eyes.

"Madara I don't want to fight about this. The reason I want you to move is because Aya just got used to living here and in two weeks she's not going to leave this house without a fight. Please Madara. Please move in with me instead of making me move."

He is quiet for awhile and I sit up.

"Madara?"

"Shut up Izumi. I'm thinking."

I immediately shut up. Madara uncovers his eyes and looks at me.

"If I yes to this and I move in. What good would it be to me?"

I chew on my lower lip.

"Well you'll be away from the hustle and bustle of your house and you'll have more time with me."

I quickly cover my mouth.

_'Did I just say that out loud?'_

"That sounds like a plan. Since I'm going to fuck you a lot, if you're going to be my wife."

He chuckles and moves toward me.

"Madara. I don't want to have sex with you until after we're married."

I crawl to the other side of the bed away from Madara.

"So you want to play then."

He says under his breath. I shake my head.

"Stop it, Madara. Right now. You can wait two weeks, then you can have me whenever you want."

Madara chuckles.

" Okay. Fine but you aren't going to be able to walk for a day after our wedding."

I smile.

_'Wow. That's an exciting thought. Not.'_

_**'Why not? That means you and him are going to be in bed for awhile.'**_

_'Whatever.'_

I ignore whatever response the voice gives me.

* * *

**I know a short chapter but the next chapter might be longer since it's the wedding. **

**Again, finals start soon so probably won't be able to update anytime soon. But then it's summer so more time to update!**

**Please review! It only take a minute. It would mean the world to me even if it's just 'nice story'. So please take a minute of your day to tell me how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So excited for this chapter because it's Izumi and Madara's wedding.**

**Thanks for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! They make me greatly happy.**

**Let's go onto the wedding then.**

* * *

"Izumi. Wake up sissy!"

I open my eyes to Aya trying to get on my bed. My bed sits higher off the ground than her bed and also she smaller than most kids her age. I reach over and pick her up and put her on my stomach. She smiles down at me.

"What?"

She smiles even bigger.

"What are you so happy about? Your smile is kinda creeping me out."

"It's your big day! Mr. Uchiha gets to stay here and not have to leave every night! And I get to wear my blue and black dress today!"

She says this in one breathe and I nod understanding her the whole time.

"Yes he will and you get to help Hinata and Temari put my dress on."

Hinata Hyuuga is my wedding planner and a new friend. She usually wears a white and light purple kimono with her gang's symbol, a peace sign, on the back, with ninja pants, and ninja sandals.

Temari Nara is another new friend and the wife of Madara's trusted advisor, Shikamaru Nara. She usually wears an orange kimono with the Uchiha's gang symbol, a white and red fan, on the back, with ninja pants, and ninja sandals.

My wedding dress is white with two sashes, one blue and the other black, and it flows out a the waist to a ball gown type skirt. The top is very simple and has a strap that goes around my neck.

Aya giggles and jumps off my lap. The door bell rings and she runs out of the room. I laugh and shake my head. I get up and go to the top of the staircase. I look down at the door. Hinata has arrived and walking up the stairs toward me.

"Hello Izumi. Temari will be here in a sec. She had to get the dresses. So go take a shower and she will be here when you're done."

I nod and walk back to my room. I shed the clothes I wore to bed last night and walk into the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay I have the dresses."

Temari says as she comes into my room. Hinata is blow-drying my hair as Aya looks at Temari with a look of wonder.

"Have you taken a shower Aya?"

Aya nods and so does Temari.

"Good then lets put your dress on first."

Temari takes one of the plastic covered dresses from the pile.

"Be good for Temari and don't ruin her dress."

I say to Aya as she walks pass me to Temari.

"Okay sissy."

She says walking out of the room with Temari.

"She's so precious. I hope my kids will be like her."

I laugh.

"No you don't. She only listens to me when it something serious. I mean yeah she's a good kid but she also evil."

Hinata laughs again as she straightens the last bit of my long black hair.

"Are these natural blue highlights?"

She asks when making sure all my hair is straight.

"Yep. It's crazy but that's my hair."

I hear tiny footsteps coming.

"SISSY! LOOK AT ME!"

Aya comes flying into my room in her blue and black dress.

Her dress is like my wedding dress except it's blue and black with a red sash at the waist.

Aya is spinning around the room now.

"Aya stop before -"

**THUMP**

Aya hit my desk head first. She screams.

"Get a towel and band-aids. Quickly before the blood gets on her dress."

Temari runs into my bathroom and I run over to Aya.

"You're okay baby. You're okay."

I say as I hold my hand over the slash that is also bigger than my hand. Temari runs back in the room and hands me the stuff that I'd asked for. I press the towel to the slash mark on her forehead.

"Do you want me to get the car started?"

Hinata asks. I nod.

"We'll get ready later. The wedding isn't till five so we're good on time."

Hinata runs out of the room and Temari grabs some clothes for me that aren't as revealing as the ones I have on now.

"Here go change. I've got her."

Temari takes the towel and keeps it on Aya's head. She cries even harder.

"Aya look at me. You have to be a brave girl right now. Your sister is getting changed right now so we can take you to the hospital. Can you be a brave girl for me?"

Aya nods and I change into the clothes Temari handed me.

"Sissy I feel tired."

I pick up Aya with the towel, that is slowly turning red, still on her head.

"You have to stay awake for me. Okay, Aya? Stay awake. Don't close those eyes of yours yet. Temari, will you get her Mario out of her room for me?"

We walk out of my room and Temari goes into Aya's as I continue to walk toward the stairs. I walk downstairs where Hinata is waiting fir us.

"Is she okay?"

I nod.

"She might have a concussion and a scar on her forehead."

We walk out of the house with Temari running after us. We get into Hinata's car, me in the backseat with Aya and Hinata and Temari in the front seats.

When we get to the hospital, it's a hassle just to get the paperwork done and then for a doctor to see Aya.

Footsteps come closer to where we are waiting. The door opens and finally a doctor comes in. The doctor has pink hair that's in a ponytail and is wearing high-heels.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I'll be your doctor today. So what's the problem with this little one?"

Sakura walks toward Aya, whose on my lap, and examines the slash on her forehead.

"Well that's going to have stitches."

She walks to a cabinet in the room and pulls out the things she needs.

"I will give you a pain medication that she'll need to take once a day. Did they give her any pain medication when you got here?"

"Yes. Will she be able to walk later after a nap? My wedding is today and she's my little flower girl."

Sakura starts to put the stitches in Aya's forehead.

"Yes she will but make for sure she doesn't stand the whole time and she takes the medicine."

Couple minutes later, Aya is all fixed up and ready to go. Sakura hands me the note for the medication and walks away.

"Let's go get ready."

I say picking up Aya, who is now asleep with Mario, and walking out the door.

We get into the car and drive back to my house. We get in and head up to my room.

"So Aya will sleep on your bed while Temari and I get chamged and then we'll get you into your wedding dress."

I nod putting Aya down on my bed. I grab her blanket, that she left in here a couple days ago, and cover her up. I kiss her forehead as Temari and Hinata walk back in.

Their dresses have a blue top and black skirt. The skirt is long and flowing.

"You guys look amazing!"

I say as I put them into a hug. We giggle at each other and then let go.

"So lets put your dress on!"

I undress as Temari takes my dress out of the plastic covering. Hinata hands me my wedding undergarments. I put them on.

"Ready?"

Temari asks.

"Yes."

They put the dress over my head and I swim out of the fabric and into the light. My head pops out the top and Hinata starts get the dress straightened out as Temari fixes the chest part. They step away from me when they finish.

"We'll put the veil on when we get there."

Temari says. A phone rings.

"It's mine."

Hinata says grabbing her phone. I sit down next to Aya and pull her onto my lap. She cuddles into my stomach still asleep.

"Okay guys the limo will be here in five minutes. So grab the things we need."

Hinata says packing her hair supplies in a bag. Temari takes the plastic covers to her car. I sit there with Aya because she's the only thing I need to bring.

"Okay. I thing we're good. I have the veil. The flowers are at the church. The men should be at the church also. Yup we're good."

**HONK HONK**

"The limo's here."

Temari yells at us from downstairs. I carry Aya to the car and Hinata follows us turning off lights and closing doors.

We get into the limo.

* * *

**Wow first part is down and the second part will come on Friday because that's when the wedding is!**

**My last day of school and sophomore year is May 24th so I'll be able to update more often well hopefully!**

**Thank you again to everyone, who has supported this story so far, I love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! Sorry! I really didn't mean to not update the story yesterday. I was really really busy with school ending and summer vacation starting. So I'm going to make this longer than I was planning on it being. So yeah, present from me to you!**

**Monster **

**Chapter Three **

**Part Two**

* * *

The limo driver opens the door of the limo and holds out his hand. I take his hand and step out. Temari, Hinata, and Aya are waiting for me to get out of the car.

"Izumi hurry up. We still have to get into the church's room for the flowers. Temari look out for the guys. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day."

I pick up Aya and look up at the church. The church is a two-story building and is made out of some kind of brick. The front has four columns and lots of stairs.

_'This is the last building I will go into Izumi Nariko. When I walk out with Madara, I will be Izumi Uchiha. That's kinda of crazy.'_

**_"Getting cold feet?"_**

_'No. Just thinking. Should I change Aya's name to Uchiha or should I keep it?'_

**_"You both should keep it as a middle name. So your name will be Izumi Nariko Uchiha."_**

_'I'll text Madara when we get into our room.'_

Aya yawns and that pushes the voice away. I look up at Hinata.

"You ready to walk up these killer stairs? At least you aren't wearing heels."

She laughs and starts up the stairs.

"Aya, sweetheart, can I give you a piggy back ride?"

Aya nods and crawls around me and wraps her arms and legs around me. I grab her legs and begin to walk up the stairs.

When we get up to the top, Hinata and Temari quickly grab my elbows. They rush us into an elevator and push the '2' on the button pad.

"Sorry Izumi. Madara was coming out of the door."

Temari says as the elevator doors open and we walk to the room.

* * *

I grab my phone and text Madara.

'Do you think I should keep my last name as a middle name?'

**'What do you think?'**

'Idk. But I want Aya to have her name as Aya Nariko Uchiha.'

**'Well then carry on your family's name. I'm fine with it.'**

'Then that's what I'll do.'

**'See you in thirty.'**

I turn off my phone and look at myself in the mirror.

_'I look good in this dress.'_

**_"Yes we do."_**

_'Well lets get this show on the room.'_

I turn around and look at my bridemaids; Temari and Hinata.

"I love you guys."

I say as I grab them into a group hug. We laugh and giggle like little girls.

"You ready girls?"

They nod and I smile.

"Then let's go. I want to get married already."

Temari laughs and I pick up Aya from the couch.

"Sweetheart, it's time to go."

She nods and curls into me and lays her head on my shoulder. I grab my bouquet and Aya's flower basket.

"Wait you forgot something."

Hinata says coming with my veil. She puts the veil on my head.

"Okay let's go."

I laugh and we head out.

* * *

We walk to the entrance of the church. Madara's brother, Izuna; Madara's nephew, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are waiting for us.

"Hello Izumi. You look beautiful today."

Izuna says taking Hinata's arm. Shikamaru takes Temari's arm and kisses her on the cheek. I put Aya on the ground and Sasuke, who is Aya's age, comes over and hugs her.

"So how is she? Madara was worried about her when Temari texted me that you guys at the hospital."

Shikamaru whispers to me as we watch Aya and Sasuke intact.

"She's good. She's on pain medication and she'll most likely have a scar on her forehead. She's probably tired right now."

I say as Aya lies on the floor and closes her eyes. Sasuke walks up to me.

"Why doesn't she have a big band-aid on her face?"

He asks pointing at Aya.

"Well she ran into a desk this morning. She's really tired so be quiet, so she won't fall asleep when you two walk down the aisle."

Sasuke nods and walks over to Izuna.

"Okay people it's time for the show to start."

Hinata says walking back into the hallway.

Izuna walks up and puts her arm on his. Temari smiles up at Shikamaru as she puts her hand on his arm. I wake up Aya and stand her next to Sasuke. I stand behind them. Hinata looks back at me and gives me a thumb ups before turning as the doors open. Hinata and Izuna walk down the aisle. Then a minute or two later, Temari and Shikamaru walk down the aisle.

"Sissy, why can't I walk with you?"

She asks giving me a pleading look.

"Well. Okay you can walk with me."

She looks up at me and raises her arms, the flower basket still in her right hand.

"Okay. Fine. I'll carry you."

I pick her up and she curls into my side.

"You still have to throw the flowers on the floor."

She nods. Sasuke walks down the aisle with the rings.

"You ready sissy?"

I nod as I walk into the church and see a lot of people. All the seats in the church are taken. Aya throws flowers in our path as we make our way to the front and our future.

When we get up to the front, I put Aya down, and kiss her softly on the forehead. I look up into Madara's eyes and smile.

* * *

We say our vows and have put the rings on each others fingers.

"Mr. Uchiha you may kiss you're bride."

Madara grabs my face and puts his lips on mine. I quickly kiss him back. He slowly releases my lips. He smiles down at me and I smile back. He grabs my hand and we turn toward the crowd.

"I am proud to be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Madara Uchiha!"

The preacher says as Madara picks me up and carries me out of the church. We leave to loud cheering and clapping.

"So is it time to party yet?"

I ask kissing Madara.

"Yeah it's time to party."

He says as the groomsmen and the bridesmaids plus the two ten-year olds get into the limo.

* * *

After the party, Madara carries me and Aya, who is in my arms, across the threshold. I kiss him and he walks up the stairs.

"So I have good and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

I ask as we walk into our room.

"The bad."

He says putting me on the bed and I put Aya on the bed and stand up.

"You aren't getting any tonight."

Madara is about to say something but I cut him off.

"No. It's just for tonight. I'm worried about Aya. So she staying in our bed tonight."

He frowns and I smile. I lean into him.

"The good news is tomorrow Temari is taking Aya for the whole day and night. And tonight you get to undress me."

I say kissing him when I finish. He grabs my waist and pulls me into him.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. Watch out."

He whispers in my ear and the strap that holds my dress up goes over my head. And the rest of the dress is quickly disappearing off my body. I laugh softly.

After he has me undressed, I go to the dresser and grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Madara looks at me.

"Sorry babe. I can't have my baby sister waking up to me naked. It would ruin her forever."

I tell him as I undress Aya and put her into pyjamas. I tuck her in and dive under the blankets also. I wrap my arms around Aya.

Madara gets in and wraps his arms around me and places his hands on mine.

"I love you Madara."

"I love you too, Izumi."

* * *

**Done with the wedding. Now the exciting stuff is going to happen. Well hopefully! ;)**

**Read and Review. I always want to know how you think of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah! I'm back! Sorry for not updating as fast as normal but summer basketball has started and I'm also focusing on getting my right leg as strong as my left, so I don't have another knee injury.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I love my email being full of fanfiction messages! **

**Life As Izumi Uchiha**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I wake up to crying. I quickly set up in bed and look over at Aya. She's crying in her sleep. I lean over and gently shake her awake. She opens her tear-filled eyes and looks at me.

"Sissy, I had that dream again. The one with mommy and daddy."

I reach over and turn on the lamp and pull Aya onto my lap. I glance at Madara and he's out like a rock. I roll my eyes at his sleep form.

Aya's dream that she has is when mom and dad died. I guess she looked around when I told her to close her eyes at that house.

"It's going to be okay. I'll explain the dreams when you're older then you'll get them."

I whisper as Aya falls back to sleep. I lay Aya back down to the bed instead of my lap. I'm about to move off the bed when Madara's voice stops me.

"Izumi go back to sleep."

I move back over to Madara and put my face on his bare chest. I fall back to sleep when Madara's arms wrap around me.

* * *

The door bell rings. I stretch out and hit Madara in the face with my hand.

"Sorry."

I lay back down, not wanting to get up.

"We need to get a butler, so I don't have to get up and answer the door."

Madara growls. I look over and he's holding his nose. Blood is flowing over and under his hand. I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. I run back in with cotton balls.

I jump back on the bed and grab Madara's nose. I feel it to make for sure it's not broken, which it's not, and then stuff the cotton balls in his nose.

Madara glares at me

"I said I was sorry."

I look away from his glaring eyes and look around the room.

"Where's Aya?"

I ask Madara, who shrugs.

"Right here with me."

Temari says walking into the room. I jump out of bed and hug her.

"Help me. Madara is pissed at me."

I whisper and Temari looks at Madara and laughs. He glares at her.

"Sorry I don't need to laugh but you look so stupid with those cotton balls in your nose."

She says as she giggles. Madara rolls over in bed and puts a pillow over his head.

"So are you taking Aya? You promised me that you would."

I ask sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry. I'll let you and Madara have your alone time."

"Haha. Stop making fun of me. Aya is starting to have nightmares, so if she has one tonight have her call me."

"Okay. She's packing now. I have her pain medication."

She says pulling out the bottle.

"Awesome."

Madara kicks me in the side and I punch him in the shin. Temari laughs at the exchange between us. Aya runs in with her suitcase.

"I'm ready to go. Love you sissy."

She says giving me a kiss on the cheek and I kiss her on the head.

"Be good for Temari and Shikamaru. I love you."

I smile as she runs out and Temari waves bye as she walks out of the room. I hear a snore and I laugh.

_'He's asleep. Figures.'_

I roll my eyes at my thought. I get back under the covers and curl up next to Madara. I put my head on Madara back and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up when Madara moves. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. He's standing near the bed.

"Good you're finally awake."

Madara says and I roll my eyes. He pounces on me and kisses me. I kiss him back as he slips his hands under my shirt. I moan as one of his hands cups my right breast.

"Madara. I really need a shower."

He looks at me.

"Right now?"

"Yup. You can help."

I push him off and run into the bathroom, taking off clothes on the way. Madara follows me and kisses me when I turn the water on. Quickly he grabs me by the waist and hoists me up against the tile and crashes his lips onto mine.

I quickly kiss him back. He gives me a growl of approval as I threw my arms around his neck as I deepen our kiss. He guides my legs around his naked waist then slid his hands to my ass, and squeezes. I moan into his mouth, making his already harden erection ache in want.

Madara releases my lips and dips his head to my jaw and lays kisses and playful nips on my jaw. He then travels down my neck, softly biting and licking the tender flesh. His gesture earns him a shudder from me as the sensation sent jolts of pleasure down my spine and makes my inner thighs tingle. I bring him in for another kiss and buck when his hand gently cups my breast and flicks his thumb over my harden nipple. He smirks into our kiss at my reaction to his touch.

"Are you ready for me, Izumi?"

He breaths into my ear as he rubs himself against my inner thigh. I nod letting out a moan as he nibbles on my neck.

Finding my waiting folds, he teasingly pushes the tip into me and then back out again. He was making me writhe and arch my back with his sinister moves.

"Please Madara, Please."

I moan into his shoulder. It was what he had been waiting for… he thrusts into me to the hilt and I scream in pleasure. He brings me into another mind searing kiss. I reach up and grip the shower door for leverage as Madara drives into me again and again.

"Oh god Madara!"

I scream out to him, making him go faster and faster.

"Holy shit!"

I scream again as the beginning of my climax starts to take over. The feeling of my inner walls clenching Madara drives him over the edge as we both scream out in ecstasy. I pant as I slide down his body to stand under the water.

"Now it's time for the real shower."

I say kissing him.

* * *

At the end of the day, we made love a lot. I'm kinda sore, not going to lie.

Madara is laying next to me on the bed, asleep and on his stomach. I poke him in the back of the head.

"What?"

He asks not even turning back to look at me.

"I was just going to tell that tomorrow I have to go train and find a ninja school for Aya."

I say rolling my eyes at my husband. He rolls to face me and pulls me down to lay down.

"We can talk about this later. Right now, I want to sleep."

I turn to face him.

"Love you, Madara."

I kiss him and then curl into his chest.

"Love you too, Izumi."

I smile as fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay wow. I'm pretty good at writing lemons. By the way this is not the first time I've written one. It's just the first one, I've put in a story on here.**

**Have you seen the new David Guetta video for Play Hard? It's weird but I didn't know David Guetta has a six-pack! o.O **

**Read, review, favorite, and follow! Please! **

**Love you guys! Thanks for the 550 views, 10 follows, 5 favorites, and 9 reviews! Thanks a bunch! Those numbers tell people like my story and that makes me update the story faster!  
**

**By the way, this is my most followed story ever! I'm throwing kisses at people, I'm so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know I haven't updated in like forever (it seems)! But basketball has started and I've been focusing on basketball and getting my right leg as strong as my left!**

**By the way have you heard the song: Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke ft T.I. & Pharrell? I think it's funny! Listen to it, I command you, my loyal followers! Kidding!  
**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I'm in the exercise room in the house. It's pretty plain in color, with the walls being white and the floors being gray. There's a punching bag in the left corner, a treadmill in the right corner with a flat screen TV in front of it, a stereo system by the door, and other things around to train with.**  
**

My regular training schedule is: stretch, run on the treadmill for 30 minutes, punch the punching bag for 20 minutes for each arm, run with weights on my ankles for 30 minutes, and then I practice my katana and kunai skills. My workout usually last for an hour and forty minutes to two hours.

I'm putting on the weights for my right ankle when Aya comes flying into the room. I take off the weight and stand up.

"What have I told you about running into the exercise room?"

I scowl her. She looks down.

"Not to because you might be practicing your katana training."

"Yes. Now what do you need? You came running through that door like someone was going to kill you."

She looks up.

"Well... I put shaving cream in his hand and then he woke up and put his hand on his face. He's pretty ticked."

She looks down at the floor again.

"Why did you do that?"

_**"That's a pretty good idea."**_

_'No it's not.'_

"Because I wanted to welcome him into the family."

I laugh and shake my head at her.

"That's... to... funny!"

I say gasping for breathe. I hold out a hand and she gives me a hive-five.

"IZUMI!"

_'Shit.'_

"Yes Madara?"

I quickly hide Aya in the bathroom and I put a finger to my mouth.

"Have you seen your sister?"

He asks walking into the room. His hair is messy from sleep and he looks pissed.

"No. What happened babe?"

He looks around the room.

"She played a prank on me."

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, that's her way of welcoming you into the family."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"If you see her. Tell her: she better watch herself and her surroundings."

He pecks me on the lips and walks out. After a couple of minutes, I walk to the door and look around. He's gone. I run over to the bathroom and grab Aya.

"Did you hear?"

She nods.

"You are so in trouble with him. But if it makes you feel any better, I think your idea was awesome."

I smile at her and she smiles back. She gives me a hug and then runs off somewhere.

"I knew it."

I jump a little at his voice behind me.

"Did you ever leave?"

I ask turning around.

"No. I'm going to get her."

He says with a serious face.

"Madara, babe, really -"

"I'm going to prank her back."

He says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him.

"Then this house is going to be a war zone. No one has ever out pranked Aya. _Ever_."

He walks out of the room with a laugh and says.

"Then let it."

I let out a breathe.

_'Seriously?'_

_**"What? You better stay in your room for the next couple of weeks."**_

_'Yeah. I better.'_

I quickly turn off the light in the exercise room and run up to my room. I look around and make sure Madara and Aya aren't in here. I close the door and lock it. I fall onto the bed and laugh. These next weeks are going to be funny watching Aya and Madara go at it.

* * *

**I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in like a month but I had a writer's block and basketball. I'm super sorry! Please forgive me!  
**

**This chapter is short. Sorry!  
**

**If you have any ideas please tell me! PM me or put it in a review! **

**This story has 832 views (2nd highest), 7 favorites (2nd highest), 10 follows (1st highest), and 12 reviews (2nd highest)! Thanks so much!**

**By the way: if you anyone knows The Wanted, tell me because I really really want to meet them! ;)**

**Anyway! Have a great day guys and I love you bunches! **

**Bye!**


End file.
